Miss Red
by vitruvian-woman
Summary: Alonzo bets Mungojerrie he can't ask out his object of affection within a week. Can he? ; a Facebook story.
1. the bet

Hello! I'm back, at this time I'm here with a very complicated story... all the Facebook format is killing me! And theres still probably at least one more chapter. :3

* * *

><p><strong>Alonzo<strong> is in a relationship with **Jemima**.

Like · _Comment_

**Mungojerrie**, **Jemima** and **17** others like this.

**Mungojerrie** you finally told her, eh?

**Alonzo** get bent.

**Mungojerrie **it's only been, what? seven months?

**Jemima** 7 months?

**Alonzo** um… no?

**Mungojerrie** yeah, seven months.

**Jemima** why didn't you tell me sooner?

**Mungojerrie** because he's a coward.

Like · **2** people

**Alonzo** mungo, come on. i bet you 50 bucks you can't ask out who you like within a week.

**Cassandra** make it 100.

Like · **4** people

**Mungojerrie** …Cass? really not helping my cause here

**Cassandra** I wanna find out too…

**Mungojerrie** fine. your on.

**Alonzo** that's 100 bucks in my pocket. :D

/

**Mungojerrie** is officially, royally screwed.

**Alonzo**, **Cassandra **and **Rumpleteazer** like this.

**Mungojerrie** …teaze? why did you like this?

**Rumpleteazer** because it's funny.

**Mungojerrie** go screw yourself.

**Rumpleteazer **too late. ;)

Like · **11** people

/

**Rumpleteazer** is in a relationship with **Rum Tum Tugger.**

Like · _Comment_

**Rum Tum Tugger **and** Victoria **like this.

**Mungojerrie** nooooooooo, why did you do it, sister?

**Rumpleteazer **because he's hot

**Rum Tum Tugger** true that.

Like · **3 **people

/

**Mistoffelees** friday, friday, gotta get down on friday~

Like · _Comment_

**Pouncival**, **Tumblebrutus** and **2** others like this.

**Cassandra** DISLIKE DISLIKE DISLIKE

Like · **7** people

**Alonzo **dislike.

**Pouncival** come on people, that is one awesome song.

Like · **1** person

**Victoria** who is this 'friday' person? i pity them.

**Mistoffelees** fuck you

**Tumblebrutus** don't be hatin

Like · **1** person

/

**Alonzo** – **Mungojerrie** SIX DAYS LEFT

Like · _Comment_

**Cassandra**, **Rumpleteazer **and **14** others like this.

**Mungojerrie** i totally forgot.

**Mungojerrie** not.

**Alonzo** come on, i said 'not' in like second grade.

**Macavity** …not.

Like · **4** people

**Alonzo** GET OFF MY NEWS FEED.

Like · **7** people

/

**Bombalurina** is in a relationship with **Rum Tum Tugger**.

Like · _Comment_

**Alonzo**, **Cassandra** and **Tumblebrutus** like this.

**Rumpleteazer** um… what?

**Rum Tum Tugger** oops.

Like · **9** people

**Rumpleteazer **you have some explaining to do.

**Mungojerrie **…can i say i told you so?

Like · **4** people

**Pouncival** USE PROTECTION

Like · **18** people

/

**Rumpleteazer** is in a relationship with **Rum Tum Tugger**.

Like · _Comment_

**Rum Tum Tugger**, **Victoria** and **3** others like this.

/

**Alonzo** –** Mungojerrie **FIVE DAYS

Like · _Comment_

**Cassandra** and **Etcetera** like this.

**Mungojerrie** GET LOST

**Rumpleteazer** …DOUCHE

Like · **7** people

/

**Mungojerrie** really wants to kick **Alonzo** in the pants.

Like · _Comment_

**Rum Tum Tugger**, **Mistoffelees** and **4** others like this.

**Jemima **…and take his wallet.

Like · **10** people

**Mungojerrie** that too.

/

**Bombalurina** needs to get more sleep

Like · _Comment_

**Mungojerrie**, **Tumblebrutus** and **3** others like this.

**Tumblebrutus** what are you doing instead? ;)

Like · **1 **person

**Bombalurina** stop liking everything you post.

Like · **6** people

**Tumblebrutus** but it makes me feel special.

Like · **1** person

/

**Rumpleteazer** just had a tickle fight with **Rum Tum Tugger**… he lost

Like · _Comment_

**Cassandra**, **Jemima** and **2** others like this.

**Rum Tum Tugger **I don't know how to untag myself from this…

Like · **4** people

/

**Etcetera** did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?

Like · _Comment_

**Victoria**,** Electra **and** Rumpleteazer **like this.

**Rumpleteazer **gonna get some gay threesome action?

Like · **15** people

**Etcetera** perv.

**Electra **way to ruin the mulan moment, teaze.

/

**Macavity** let's get this party started, let's keep them 40s poppin

Like · _Comment_

**Rum Tum Tugger** and **Mungojerrie** like this.

**Mungojerrie** hollywood undead ftw

Like · **3** people

**Tumblebrutus **i heart that song

Like · **1** person

/

**Alonzo **– **Mungojerrie** FOUR DAYS, BITCH

Like · _Comment_

**Electra**, **Exotica** and **8** others like this.

**Mungojerrie** I'M TAKING MY TIME

Like · **3** people

/

**Mungojerrie** has locked himself in his room

Like · _Comment_

**Alonzo**, **Rumpleteazer** and **5** others like this.

**Alonzo** now who's the coward?

Like · **2** people

/

**Mungojerrie** has climbed out his window

Like · _Comment_

**Electra**, **Jemima** and **2** others likes this.

**Jemima** I wanna find out who it is! D:

**Electra** hurry up already!

**Etcetera** if it's tugger, you die.

Like · **4** people

* * *

><p><strong>hans-the-hero<strong> please review if you liked it or if you have any questions!

**hans-the-hero** _has signed off._


	2. the pwn

**HOLY- 's new format is REEEEALLY confusing me right now... but I still managed to figure it out (VERY painstakingly) and publish this. I DID IT FOR YOU. Unfortunately, this is the last chapter... it was fun to write, though. Enjoy, please.**

**Recap; Alonzo bet Mungojerrie that he couldn't ask out his object of affection. Rumpleteazer started going out with Rum Tum Tugger. Mistoffelees went kind of geeky. Macavity was crawlin' in Alonzo's news feed, and Mungojerrie climbed out a window.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alonzo<strong> – **Mungojerrie** ONLY THREE DAYS LEFT

Like · _Comment_

**Rum Tum Tugger **and **Cassandra **like this.

**Mungojerrie** WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY

**Alonzo** what's your battle plan?

**Mungojerrie** wait until you forget…

Like · **5** people

/

**Rum Tum Tugger** went from "in a relationship" to "single".

Like · _Comment_

**Etcetera **likes this.

**Cassandra** aww, sucks for you bro

**Rum Tum Tugger** it was worth it… you'd never be able to imagine what she does with her tongue.

Like · **3** people

**Rumpleteazer** I slapped him.

**Rum Tum Tugger** twice.

**Electra** WITH YOUR TONGUE?

**Rum Tum Tugger** I wish.

Like · **2** people

**Etcetera** !

**Rum Tum Tugger** no comment

/

**Bombalurina** you guys will never guess who I like.

Like · _Comment_

**Etcetera** tugger?

**Bombalurina **nope

**Etcetera** good.

**Electra** Alonzo?

**Bombalurina** no again.

**Victoria** munk…?

**Bombalurina** ew, as if.

**Cassandra** I say Macavity

**Macavity** i second that.

Like · **2** people

**Bombalurina** still no. :P

/

**Electra** Despite the lies that you're making, your love is mine for the taking, my love is just waiting to turn your tears to roses

Like · _Comment_

**Etcetera**, **Rumpleteazer** and **4** others like this.

**Victoria** BEST SONG EVAR

Like · **3** people

/

**Tumblebrutus** just woke up.

Like · _Comment_

**Tumblebrutus **likes this.

**Pouncival** I already ate and everything.

**Rum Tum Tugger **what kept you up all night? ;)

Like · **2** people

**Bombalurina** bet I can guess… your hand?

Like · **5** people

**Pouncival** oh snap

**Tumblebrutus** would it be awkward if I said yes?

Like · **1** person

**Bombalurina **yes, extremely.

Like · **6** people

/

**Electra** I just stabbed myself in the face with a spoon.

Like · _Comment_

**Etcetera **and **Bombalurina** like this.

**Pouncival **isn't that called eating?

**Electra** not when it's in the eye…

Like · **2** people

/

**Etcetera **tagged **Rum Tum Tugger **and **Rumpleteazer** in a photo.

Like · _Comment_

**Rumpleteazer **likes this.

**Rumpleteazer **hey, this was when I slapped him!

**Rum Tum Tugger **were you stalking us or something?

Like· **4** people

**Etcetera** …no.

**Electra** it sure looks like it.

**Victoria **etcy's gonna grow up and be a stalker!

Like · **2** people

**Jemima** they grow up so fast! :D

**Electra** we're so proud!

Like · **4** people

/

**Alonzo** – **Mungojerrie** TWO DAYS

Like · _Comment_

**Mungojerrie** NO ONE ASKED YOU

Like · **3** people

**Rumpleteazer** hey alonzo, how many days left until mungo's doom?

**Alonzo** TWO

**Rumpleteazer **I asked him.

Like · **2** people

/

**Pouncival** joined the group **MUNGO'S DOOM IS FUNNY**

Like · _Comment_

**Victoria**, **Cassandra** and **5** others like this.

**Alonzo** MUST. JOIN.

/

**Alonzo** joined the group **MUNGO'S DOOM IS FUNNY**

Like · _Comment_

/

**Etcetera** WHO WANTS TO MARRY A LLAMA?

Like · _Comment_

**Plato**, **Rumpleteazer** and **5** others like this.

**Etcetera** I DO

**Electra** tugger is a llama?

**Rum Tum Tugger **yes.

Like · **8** people

/

**Alonzo** – **Mungojerrie** ONLY ONE DAY LEFT GODDAMMIT

Like · Comment

**Rumpleteazer** likes this.

/

**Electra** – **Mungojerrie** WHAT THE—JUST TELL HER PLEASE

Like · _Comment_

**Alonzo**, **Cassandra** and **13** others like this.

**Alonzo** PLEASE, PLEASE

Like · **2** people

**Mungojerrie** I WILL IF I WANT TO

**Etcetera** WE ALL WANT TO KNOW, SO DO IT ON FACEBOOK PLZ

Like · **6 **people

/

**Bombalurina** – **Mungojerrie** I LOVE YOU.

Like · _Comment_

**Mungojerrie **likes this.

**Mungojerrie** GO OUT WITH ME?

**Bombalurina** YES.

/

**Mungojerrie** is in a relationship with **Bombalurina**.

Like · _Comment_

**Alonzo** …fml

**Mungojerrie** YOU OWE ME 100 BUCKS, SUCKER

Like · **19** people

* * *

><p><strong>hans-the-hero:<strong> _I really, really (like, _really_) like how much I discovered about each character when I wrote this (in my headcanon, btw...) I discovered that Etcetera is a lot more fun if she's portrayed as a borderline stalker, Rumpleteazer will do anything for laughs, and she loves taunting her brother (/friend/thing). Also, Tugger secretly enjoys the attention from Etcetera, while Tumblebrutus thinks too highly of himself._

**hans-the-hero:**_ has signed off._


End file.
